Muscle Woman My Version
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is my version of the regular show episode Muscle Woman so please enjoy and review.


Muscle Woman My Version

"Uh what a day" Mordecai thought to himself; as he walked to the cafe. Reaching the cafe and opened the door and sat down at the counter. So lost in his thoughts Mordecai didn't notice a certain someone put a cup full of coffee in front of him. Mordecai was finally roused out of his thoughts by an instance tug on his arm with the occasional poke in the arm. "Uh who what?" was all Mordecai said looking around with a dazed expression written all over his face.

Mordecai's eyes landed on a slightly concerned Eileen. Although she didn't say anything Mordecai could see it in her eyes that she was worried. Sipping his coffee slowly Mordecai smiled as a sign that everything was alright. Eileen left but not before mouthing "we'll talk about this later." Nodding his head Mordecai watches his girlfriend's retreating form as she goes over to another table to fill two mugs of coffee for other customers. While she was gone Mordecai mentally thought "How am I going to explain this to Eileen?"

After awhile everything in the cafe began to quiet down and Eileen could finally get some alone time with Mordecai. Going over to Mordecai who is sitting at the counter but before she sits down she asks Mordecai if he wants more coffee. Mordecai says yes as Eileen leaves to get more coffee for her boyfriend Mordecai she can tell he wants to tell her something but she doesn't know if it's good or bad. Upon returning with the coffee Eileen again asks Mordecai what's wrong. Taking another sip of his coffee Mordecai turns around and looks Eileen in the eyes grasping her hands as well. "Eileen don't take this the wrong way ok just promise me that" Mordecai said.

"I promise" Eileen replied although she couldn't help but wonder what it was he wanted to tell her surely he wasn't going to break up with her. "I went on a couple dates with Starla Muscle Man's girlfriend" Mordecai told Eileen unsure how she was going to take this. "Wait what?" was all Eileen said because she was shocked. "It's not what it sounds like" Mordecai quickly counter. When Mordecai was sure that he had Eileen's full attention again he told her how it all happened.

He told her how when he and Rigby were doing a job given to them by Benson that they heard Muscle Man crying in his trailer; and when they asked him if he was crying he flat out denied that he was crying. But finally they got out of him that he broke up with his girlfriend Starla; so as a result he and Rigby had to do Muscle Man's jobs on top of their own jobs. They knew Muscle Man wouldn't do anything about it because he was wallowing his sorrows in ice cream in the Park's houses kitchen. So he, Rigby, and Hi Five Ghost tracked Starla down to a jewelry store in the mall and tried to convince her to get back together in the end she fell for me. So Rigby convinced me to go on a couple of dates with Starla and then break up with her so she could go back to Muscle Man. Then finally me and Rigby convinced Muscle Man to tell Starla how he feels about her; and he did and now they are back together.

Mordecai made sure to leave the part out about Starla and Muscle Man touching each other inappropriately and kissing she didn't need to know that. Plus Mordecai for one thought it was just disgusting and Rigby didn't like the scene between them either. So that's why I came here to clear my head maybe have a cup of coffee or two and maybe see you as well. Pulling her into a hug up against his chest. Mordecai puts his head on top of hers and says "You know I would never cheat on you right Eileen?" "Yeah" Eileen said with a heavy sigh.

Mordecai knew she was convinced looks like someone's needs a tickle attack; he even felt her tense up and say "Not here Morty." But Mordecai didn't listen and tickled her anyway. Eileen laughed so hard begging for Mordecai to stop and he didn't. So Eileen did the next best thing and kissed Mordecai squarely on the lips. That stopped him and looking Mordecai squarely in the eye and said "I forgive you but if Rigby tells you to do something like that again I will seriously beat him up got it." Laughing Mordecai says "Yeah." Then the two of them spend some time together talking and laughing about other things enjoying eachother's company inside the cafe.


End file.
